Paul Blair
Background * Coach Paul Blair lived from 1949 to November, 2006. * Paul Blair grew up in the Wheeling, West Virginia, area. * Graduate of West Liberty State * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Blair_%28swimming%29 * Head Swim Coach in Little Rock from late 1970s. Was called the second best coach in any sport in the history of Arkansas. * Had roots in this region. * Coach Blair was diagnosed with prostate cancer in the fall of 2003. History Coach Paul Blair Stricken with Cancer : Soruce: Phillip Whitten LITTLE ROCK, Arkansas, September 24, 2003 -- PAUL Blair, head coach of the Little Rock (Ark.) Dolphins, has been stricken with cancer. He is currently being treated at the St. Vincent Hospital in Little Rock where he reportedly is undergoing chemo and radiation treatment. Blair, who had been complaining of extreme pain in his neck and upper back, collapsed on Monday and was taken to St. Vincent's where an examination revealed a large tumor in his neck. The tumor had cracked two of his vertebrae. One of the most popular coaches in the U.S., Blair has served as a member of the Board of Directors of the American Swim Coaches Association (ASCA). In 1996, one of his swimmers, John Hargis, made the US Olympic Team. Hargis, now an assistant coach at Penn State University, went on to win Olympic gold, swimming fly in the prelims of the 400 meter medley relay. Though Coach Blair said yesterday "I'm going to beat this thing," he needs the prayers and support of his many friends from around the world. He can be reached at St. Vincent Hospital in Little Rock, Room 4094. The phone number is: 501-660-3000. Insights See the discussion page. Details The swimming world has lost one of its giants. Coach Paul Blair of the Arkansas Dolphins and University of Arkansas at Little Rock, has passed away due to complications from prostate cancer. Coach Blair is survived by his wife Mary Dawn, and his three daughters, Shawna, Marissa, and Lindann. Coach Blair's passion for swimming has built a foundation for the sport in Arkansas, where he started coaching the Arkansas Dolphins Swim Team in 1979. Blair can be noted as one of the first coaches to emphasize that in order to sprint, you must practice sprinting. Based in Little Rock, Ark., Blair led the Dolphins to a U.S. Open title in 1988 and then a National title in 1989 in less than 10 years as head coach, thus proving that, "if you can win a national title from Little Rock, Ark. you can win from anywhere." In 2004 the International Swimming Hall of Fame honored Coach Blair witht he Yutaka Terao Award. Coach Blair was diagnosed with prostate cancer in 2003. Despite the challanges associated with his illness, Coach never quit fighting. Though his illness weakend his body, his unwavering positive attitude and his relentless spirit remained untouched. During his last few weeks in the hospital, all he could talk about was getting back on the deck and coaching the kids he loved. Coach was truly an inspiration to us all. While Coach will be sadly missed, he lived a wonderful and full life. During his 27 years with the Dolphins, Coach Blair helped thousands of swimmers on all skill levels. His most notable achievements are listed below. Individual Achievements 8 Time USA National Team Coach 6 USA National Champions 1 US Open National Champion 12 Junior National Champions 2 Olympic Festival Gold Medalists 25 National Age Group Champions 17 National Age Group Records 7 Masters National Champions 1 Pan American Silver Medalist 25 World Ranked Swimmers 25 Olympic Trials Qualifiers 4 Pan Pac Team Members 6 Olympic Swimmers 1 World Team Silver Medalist 1 Olympic Gold Medalist Team Championships. 1988 US Open Men's Team Champions 1989 US Men's Team National Champion 10 Time Region VIII Champions 57 Arkansas State Age Group Championships In lieu of flowers, the Blair family has asked that donations be made in Coach's name to, the Arkansas Dolphins or the Arkansas Prostate Cancer Foundation. Arkansas Dolphins 216 Ridgeway Drive Little Rock, AR 72205 Arkansas Prostate Cancer Foundation Prostate Health Resource Center 1910 North Grant Street Suite 1-A Little Rock, AR 72207 Links * John Hargis was a swimmer and friend of Coach Blair. Media * http://www.ualrtrojans.com/ViewArticle.dbml?SPSID=35836&SPID=2856&DB_OEM_ID=7400&ATCLID=682193 * http://www.arktimes.com/Articles/ArticleViewer.aspx?ArticleID=ed1e9aeb-89cc-439d-9c38-283737dfc991 Coach battles cancer : Tuesday, March 16, 2004 By Josh Kowalkowski at PSU, Collegian Staff Writer Paul Blair, one of the country's premier swim coaches, would get up at 4:30 in the morning, work out, go to practice at 5:30 and work well into the evening. He kept this pace for 35 years. Last fall, Blair was diagnosed with prostate cancer. Blair realized something was not right one day when he developed a pain in his neck. The pain was a tumor that actually broke one of his vertebrae. Blair needed surgery to repair it and now has limited motion in his neck. "Just seeing the person you look up to your whole life battling such a disease, especially someone like Coach where you put him on a pedestal," said Penn State first-year assistant swimming coach John Hargis, whom Blair coached. "It's tough to see, but if there's anyone who would defeat it, it's Coach." Blair is back coaching in the afternoons for the Little Rock Arkansas Dolphins swim team, where he has coached since 1979. Since starting there, he has produced 56 U.S. national champions, and one of the goals for the team since its formation has been to produce Olympic swimmers. In 1996, Hargis became the first member of the Little Rock Dolphins to qualify for the Olympic Games when he won the 100-meter butterfly at the Olympic trials. Hargis went on to win an Olympic gold medal as part of the 400-yard medley relay team in Atlanta in 1996. Although Blair is feeling better, it is still too early for him to attend morning practices due to his low energy level. Physicians have said that one of the reasons his recovery has been so quick is because of his high level of physical fitness. "The first thing Blair said to me was that we're going to lick this thing and I'm going to be back," said Penn State swimming coach Bill Dorenkott, also a former pupil. "The guy's a fighter. He put Little Rock on the map for fast swimming and that alone speaks volumes of the guy." During Dorenkott's sophomore year in college in 1989, he went down to Little Rock, Ark., to join Blair's team for nationals. Dorenkott was the only member of his college team to make the national cut, so instead of going to nationals alone, his college coach recommended he join Blair's team. Blair said Dorenkott has always been special. A friendship started in which Dorenkott learned to view Blair as a second father whom he often calls for advice, with topics ranging from coaching to life. "I teach from a whole person concept," Blair said. "I coach more than the athlete, but the individual." "I certainly got more out of it than coach Blair did," Dorenkott said. "By no means was I an elite sprinter, but I learned a lot as an athlete that I was able to take into coaching." Blair said being surrounded by athletes who are willing to work hard and dedicate themselves to the sport allow teachers to expand upon their style. "A lot of people have the perception of a swimming coach who wears flip flops on the deck and wears shorts to work, and that wasn't my idea of a calling or career," Dorenkott said. "Coach Blair really made coaching a noble profession that you're a teacher and a person that could help give people guidance in life, and that hopefully will serve them after you've had a chance to work with them." There is rarely something that Dorenkott does at Penn State that he didn't in some way learn from Blair. Blair taught the little nuances of the game whether to athletes or coaches. Not only has Blair gained a reputation for being an insightful teacher, but for molding the character of his athletes and coaches. "There's not a day that goes by in which I'm not thankful for learning something from him as a person, like his work ethic, integrity and passion for life," Dorenkott said. "He's just thankful for good people being around him and thankful for the opportunities we have as Americans." Blair remains grateful for the quality time he can spend with his friends. Dorenkott and Hargis agreed that Blair is a man's man who enjoys working out, watching action movies, playing poker and skiing. Since being diagnosed with prostate cancer, Blair has not changed his passion for swimming and optimistic outlook on life. "Nothing gets him down. He's the kind of guy who, when you go in and say, 'Coach, how are you doing this morning?' would reverse it and say, 'No, John, how are you doing?' " Hargis said. "Never has a negative comment come out of that man's mouth." Blair